


Descendants Ficlets

by wildwestwind



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Autism, Child Abuse, Closeted Character, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Queer Character, Questioning, Sexism, Sibling Incest, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwestwind/pseuds/wildwestwind
Summary: Descendants ficlets.1. Gil is raped by his older brothers. ~300 words.2. Ben and Jane queer/trans headcanons. ~200 words.
Series: Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Gaston V tried so hard.

It wasn’t fair! He wasn’t any different than his brothers. He was as strong and tough as any of them, and he had as much chest hair as any of them, and he ate as many eggs. He could win fights (except that he didn’t like hurting people). He could swagger with the best of them (when he remembered to). He was a good hunter (except sometimes when he adopted the rats and cockroaches instead). He didn’t cry (that much) (anymore) (where people could see). 

But it didn’t matter. His father, Gaston I, explained to him that he was a wimp, a weakling, and a coward. And that made him a girl. And his brothers, Gaston II, III, and IV, explained to him what girls were supposed to do with their mouths when they were around real men.

It didn’t make a lot of sense to Gaston V. But then hardly anything made sense to Gaston V. Not why his father killed his pet rat Ratty, not why he was supposed to like hurting people, not why he kept getting in trouble for saying things everyone knew were true, not why everyone kept laughing when he said things he didn’t think were funny at all. So he got on his knees and he took them into his mouth and it didn’t feel good, not at all, it felt sick and wrong and bad. But Gaston V felt sick and wrong and bad whenever he was doing something right. So that wasn’t new.

He imagined, sometimes, what it would be like to feel the warmth of someone’s body against him, hands that petted instead of pulled, voices that said kind and gentle things. 

Being kind and gentle was for girls, and not the kind of girl Gaston V was (this confused him too). But he could close his eyes and imagine and suck and suck, and then he would be the best girl of all.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane’s mom tells her she’s a girl and so she knows she is one. 

She wonders, sometimes, when they talk about what a girl is supposed to be. It doesn’t fit. She tries as hard as she can but it feels like ill-fitting shoes, passed along from an older relative, badly altered by hand by her mother when she could have waved a magic wand and given her shoes that fit perfectly. It itches, a little bit, it is always not quite right.

She doesn’t know what the good shoes would be, in this metaphor. It slips away whenever she starts to look. And “not quite right” is the same as “almost fits,” and you can’t get a glass slipper anyway, without magic. 

-

Ben expects not to want to have sex with anyone but his one true love, and he doesn’t. 

However, he is… confused… when his one true love is Carlos. 

–

At night Ben dreams of having teeth and claws and fur, of being neither “boy” nor “girl” but simply “beast.”

When Jane sprays the enchanted lake water at him, his first reaction is disappointment.


End file.
